


Drunk(ish) AU

by bellinhasf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Emma, F/M, Fluff ish, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellinhasf/pseuds/bellinhasf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found this AU on tumblr and thought would have a go!</p>
<p>“I accidentally broke into your apartment because my friend lives next door to you and I was in the area, drunk, and I thought I was climbing into the right window and falling asleep on the right couch (and I did wonder when my friend got two new cats but I didn't question it) so now I'm hangover and shirtless in your living room so um hi howya doing”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk(ish) AU

**“I accidentally broke into your apartment because my friend lives next door to you and I was in the area, drunk, and I thought I was climbing into the right window and falling asleep on the right couch (and I did wonder when my friend got two new cats but I didn’t question it) so now I’m hangover and shirtless in your living room so um hi howya doing”**

 

To say that her day had been bad is a huge, huge understatement. Emma Swan’s day had been catastrophic! 

She had woken up late, because her alarm didn't go off.   
Reason for not going off? Her phone didn't charge, but it wasn't her fault, she had plugged the charger in.   
No, the reason it didn't charge was because the plug wasn't working. Or so she thought, until she went to the toilet and tried turning on the lights.   
She ran around her tiny apartment trying to turn on every electrical appliance she had while vigorously changing to get to work. Fair to say that it wasn’t only the plug that didn’t work, it was everything. 

“ _Shit shit shit shit_ ” were the last mumbled words her apartment walls heard before she rushed out of there. Of course, every ‘shit’ had a perfectly good explanation for it:  
‘Shit’ = forgot to pay electricity bill  
‘Shit’ = fucking late to work  
‘Shit’ = coffee machine doesn’t work today is gonna suck  
‘Shit’ = what even is my life?!  
See? Perfectly good explanations for her swearing at 5.42 in the morning.

She had learned that from her adopted mother, Ruth. Ruth had told her that if she wanted to swear it was fine, but to always have a reason for doing so, otherwise the swear words would just be like any other word. But even though she tried to do this, her vocabulary was mainly made up of the words ‘fuck’ and ‘shit’, but who could blame her? She didn’t even have enough money to pay her electricity bills, let alone care what was coming out of her mouth. Did she worry what others thought of her or if she hurt anyone else’s feelings? Nope. Not even a bit. Life was hard as it was being her, if she was going to care about everyone else she would go crazy! (She had realised that a few months after she got her job as a bails bond person...)

It wasn’t raining that day, it was pouring, drenching her from head to toe until she finally got herself inside her car.  
As a result of the rain, she was stuck inside; doing paper work instead of chasing the woman she had been stalking for the last 3 days. And to top it all off, her computer decided not to work.   
The watered-down coffee that was available to all employees was the only thing that saved her from having a break down before 7am.

The rain quieted down, the afternoon was sunny, hot, and it almost looked like a different day. Emma was still under a mountain of paper work, when her phone rang.

“Hey Ruby!” She answered it.  
 _“Hey there pretty lady!”_ Ruby greeted her from the other side of the phone.  
“What do you want?” Emma asked her jokingly.  
 _“What do you mean? Can’t I just call to say hi to my bestie??”_  
“You never call me ‘pretty lady’! C’mon!”  
 _“I hate it you know my compliments aren’t always genuine...”_ They both laughed  
Ruby continued _“What do you say we go out tonight? I have a date with this dude and he’s bringing a friend, so I need to bring one too.”_  
“Nope” Emma answered her without hesitation  
 _“C’mon Emma!! We haven’t been out for ages!!”_ Ruby implored  
“Ruby, you know I don’t like blind dates.”  
 _“Seems like you don’t like dates at all...”_ Ruby muttered under her breath  
“And I have work to do, my computer’s not working and I need to find a lead on that woman again.”  
 _“Yeah, yeah, excuses, excuses”_  
“Maybe another time.” Emma assured Ruby.  
 _“Okay, I’ll see if Mulan wants to go, or y’know, I’ll convince both of them that they can share me!”_ Ruby said and let out a squeal.  
“God Ruby! Only you! Let me know how it goes!”  
 _“Will do babe! Talk to you later.”_  
“Talk later, bye.”  
And that was the most interesting conversation Emma had for that whole day.

After being picked on by a few co-workers, told off by her boss and nearly punching someone in the face, she decided to leave earlier, 5 minutes earlier, but still, earlier nevertheless.

She decided to drive around Ruby’s place, to take a shower at least, as nothing in her house worked and she had had a hell of a day.   
Her bug (nickname she had given to her car) had other intentions, like breaking down in the middle of the road and being a ‘ _stubborn ass_ ’ she thought.   
There was no way for her to get her car fixed, at least not tonight, so she left it, got her purse, locked the bug and left the damn thing on the side of the road, and began to walk to Ruby’s place.

She didn’t go far as a very loud bar caught her attention. She went in, it was waaay too crowded considering the time, but she found a stool at the bar and sat down, ordering whatever just to start off. The loud music and chatter form everyone was soothing to her in a way, it made her thoughts go away since she couldn’t hear them. Unfortunately she was more comfortable there than she cared to admit, so she stayed for a few hours, watching everyone dance and make out and drink, and shooting down stupid one liners various men tried on her, but accepting the drinks anyway. She wasn’t stupid! 

She had forgotten all about work, and about her electricity bill not being paid. As the night went on, she became more and more drunk, starting off with just a buzzing feeling in her stomach, to a bit tipsy, nearly falling over her stool, to dragging herself to the toilet to pee, going inside the **MAN** toilet and trying to pee standing up, before falling forward nearly into a urinal, and eventually finding a stall to use.

She left the bar, how she could still walk no one knew, not the bartender that served her the many drinks she had, not the lonely old man sitting two stools from her, not the many people around the bar, and definitely, not her.   
She managed to get herself in front of Ruby’s building, she wasn’t too sure where she was going, her legs just took her there.   
She went in the building, stumbled up the stairs to Ruby’s floor with immense difficulty, dropping her phone multiple times and slipping off every other step. Once in front of the door, she rested her head in the cool white wood, trying to focus her mind on ‘ **DON’T PUKE** ’

She muffled with the door knob. It was locked.  
She knocked. Nothing.  
She shouted Ruby’s name a few times. Nothing.  
Yet she was determined to get in.

She stumbled up the stairs to the roof top, once there, she found the side ladder and started to go down it, not aware enough that if she let go she would turn into a deflated mush of bones and blood and organs. 

She positioned herself in the ledge of the building, her mind taking over as they have done that multiple times in the past, and opened a window, climbed inside, closed said window, shuffled to the sofa, put her bag down, and flopped down herself, not paying attention to anything before she shut down.

It seemed like hours had passed, but in fact was only a couple of minutes after she fell asleep, she woke up, something was tugging at her side, making it very uncomfortable for her to continue to sleep. She tugged and scratched at her shirt, until she finally decided to just yank it over her head and sleep shirtless. She threw the shirt on the floor in front of the sofa, and laid back down, she was going to turn herself when her eyes were met by another pair of eyes. By two other pair of eyes.   
She jolted.   
Two cats were staring at her. A white and black one and a ginger one that looked ferocious if you asked her.   
Ruby never said anything to her about getting cats.   
She had been in Ruby’s apartment the week before and there were no cats.   
Maybe Ruby mentioned it and Emma just didn’t listen, ‘ _but oh well, what would the cats do to me?_ ’ she thought? And proceeded to turn and get herself comfortable again. 

This time, hours had passed, and what disturbed her sleep this time was the rays of the sun that were coming from outside, making her face feel like it was on fire.   
She groaned and opened her eyes and nearly had a heart attack.   
This time, not only were the cats staring at her, but also a beautiful set of blue eyes, that belonged to a very handsome man with dark hair.   
She couldn’t really tell if he was handsome or not, to be entirely honest, Emma was more hangover then than she had been her entire life.  
Her head felt heavy, hence why she didn’t bother lifting it up from the sofa. There was a strong smell of coffee that would normally be very pleasing to her, but did make her want to throw up big time!

The stranger just stood there, leaning back on the kitchen counter staring at Emma.   
Emma did wonder if that was the guy Ruby had a date with the night before, until she moved her gaze from him to her surroundings.  
“ _Shit!_ ” she let out, quite loud, while dragging her upper body up, making her head spin like a bitch and putting one hand in her mouth to try and not puke on this strange man’s sofa.

She stared at him. “Hi howya doing?” she asked him, while trying to pull herself up and find her bag.  
He just smiled at her.   
The ginger cat was lying down near her bag, on top of what seemed like a shirt.

She recognised the pattern on the shirt she thought.   
Yes, it did look familiar.  
‘ _How does this stranger have the same shirt as me?_ ’ She wondered, until she looked down and realized he didn’t.

Because she didn’t have her shirt either.

That was her shirt.

On the floor.

Under the ferocious ginger cat.

In the apartment of a stranger that she had crashed the night before.

Her mind was screaming a constant chain of ‘ **Shit** ’ in various degrees of intensity.

The handsome stranger just stared at her, smile on his lips, not one word out of his mouth.  
He appeared to be enjoying watching her freak out...

“I’ll just show myself out, and proceed to find the nearest hole to bury myself in. Sorry for this...” she said, while trying to get the cat away from her shirt so that she could leave with at least a bit of her dignity still intact.  
“No, by all means, stay, have a cup of coffee,” he finally addressed her.   
She thought it was the hangover when she heard an accent in his voice, but it didn't take away the pounding in her head with every word he spoke.

“Normally when lasses sleep over I at least show them the courtesy of offering breakfast!” he continued, with a smirk on his lips.  
“Okay there buddy! First of all, could you talk a little quieter,” she started, her own voice making her head spin even more. “Second, where is your toilet?” she asked him.  
“Door straight down the corridor.” He answered her, and she rushed down the corridor, slamming the door behind her before her face was in the toilet and everything she hadn’t eaten the night before came gushing out of her mouth.

Now she wanted to die!

She carefully cleaned up her and the mess in the toilet.   
She looked at herself in the mirror, make up smudged, eyes squinting because she thought that the sun light was too bright, hair looked a mess, and she was still shirtless...  
She took a deep breath and turned the knob on the door to go face the stranger again, and apologise thoroughly for not only mistaking his window for her best friend’s but for also contaminating his toilet with her vomit.

She opened the door and he was there, holding a cup of water and wearing a worried look on his face.  
“I got you some water, and some aspirin,” he lifted up both his hands to her. “I also got Ron away from your stuff, he’s in time out in my room, sorry about that!”

She couldn’t believe it! She was the one that needed to be apologising, not ‘hottie with the accent’!   
Yes, he had an accent, and yes, she had given him a nickname!

“Thanks!” she said, before taking the aspirin and the cup of water from his hands.   
He gave her a smile.  
“I’m Killian by the way!” he announced.  
She winced, but replied, “Emma”  
“Nice to meet you Emma, is there anything else I can do for you? Coffee is inclusive in your stay, so at least stay some more for that.” He told her, this time quieter and with a smirk all the way through.  
She gave him a smile, “Thanks, but no, I already humiliated myself enough, can’t risk anything else.”  
She looked at him in the eye, “So sorry by the way, for this,” he smiled at her while looking down at the floor between them, “seriously, I thought I was climbing into my friend’s apartment, I was so drunk I didn’t even notice that the furniture was different...”  
“Don’t worry about it, it’s not every day that I wake up to a beautiful lass in my abode...” he said quietly, while scratching the back of his ear.   
She smiled. “Well, I should get going,” she said, handing back the cup and walking towards the living room. “Sorry about the toilet too, I’ll send someone to clean it up or something...”  
“Don’t worry about it, really.” He told her, while watching her take her shirt, put it back on, snatch her bag form the floor and walk to the door.  
“Thanks again Killian, and sorry again, I can’t promise it won’t happen again so I advise you lock your windows...”  
“I can’t promise that that will be possible.” He said under his breath, more to himself.   
I mean, if not locking his window meant that someday this beautiful woman could end up in his couch again, then he would do one more and leave the freaking thing wide open forever!

She opened the door, he walked nearer to her, she smiled back at him while he reached the door, and she went across the hall, and knocked on his neighbours door, he just watched her wait there, turning her head a few times and smiling back at him, murmuring to herself why Ruby was taking so long to open up, until she did, and Emma went in, and Killian was alone, an image of a sleeping Emma still imprinted in his head.

_

“WHAAAT?!?!?” Were the first words out of Ruby’s mouth after Emma told her what had happened.  
“OHH MY GOOD!!! EMMA!!!” Ruby couldn’t contain her enthusiasm.  
“Calm down Ruby, I apologised, I left, it’s as nothing ever happened!” She told Ruby, trying to reassure herself also.  
“Yeah, right(!) Because him staring at you from his door while you came in was nothing!”  
Emma just eyed her sharply.  
“Yeah, I saw that!! AAAND I can also see how flushed your checks are!!!!”  
“No shit Sherlock! I just won the award for most embarrassing moment ever to happen to someone! Of course I look like a fucking tomato!” Emma was getting annoyed; Ruby would never let Emma live this down.

And believe or not, the provoking got worse as the morning went on. Emma finally had that shower that she was looking forward to the night before, and throughout all of it, Ruby stood on the other side of the door blasting love songs from her phone and singing along to them; asking Emma why she was taking so long, if it was because she was thinking of a certain English man with heavenly blue eyes; knocking on the door and joking that she would invite him over to have lunch with them.   
Emma knew Ruby wouldn’t dare do something like that, but hurried up anyways just in case.

To try and cease the conversation about her, Emma decided to ask Ruby about her date the night before.  
“It was AMAZING!!!! Of course I’ll never see him again but AMAZING!!!”  
“Not your type?!” Emma questioned, while Ruby handed her a mug with hot cocoa.  
“Actually, he was, I’m just not the relationship type, that’s why I left when he was asleep.” She looked proud of that to say the least!  
“Not even a note?” Emma asked.  
“Not even a goodbye kiss!” Ruby snorted. “You would’ve liked his friend, him and Mulan got on okay, but he was more your type.” She told Emma.  
“And what is my type?” Emma demanded.  
“Well, now I’m not too sure, normally is medium haired dudes who are douches, but your new crush is the total opposite to that!” Ruby smirked at Emma, and Emma threw a pillow at her.  
“If you’re gonna continue to bring him up I’m gonna go back to my cold, inoperative residence.”

And with that Ruby stopped, for the time being. They decided to watch some movies and comment on how dreadful and shitty either the storyline was or the actors were.

 

It was getting late, and Emma decided it was time to leave the world of warm blankets and good food and return to her bleak, dull apartment.   
‘Maybe if I open up a few windows I’ll be fine’ she thought, ‘or y’know, I could move!’  
But she liked her place, it wasn’t the cosiest most homely place on earth, but it was hers, at least momentarily. She had her cacti, a hell of a couch and all she needed to survive, in her own terms at least!

Open door, said bye to Ruby, closed door, started to go down the steps when  
“Emma,” came a voice from behind her, “Wait up!” And of course she recognised the accent; she couldn’t take it out of her mind for the whole of the day!  
She turned around; Killian was just in front of her by then.  
“Hey!” he said.  
“Hey” she replied.  
“Sorry, uhmm,” he did that scratchy thing at the back of ear, “I wanted to knock on your friend’s door but didn’t, uhmm so I waited for you to come out,”  
“So you’ve been watching me then?!” Emma joked at him.  
“Yeah, sorry, that does sound bad, it’s just, I wanted to see if, if I could get you that coffee that you turned down this morning, maybe, tomorrow? If you’re free?”   
He looked adorable all flushed and modest. Fair to say she couldn’t believe after the show she put up in his apartment he would actually want to go out with her. Also fair to say that she couldn’t take him out of her mind since the first time her eyes met his in the morning.  
So she thought ‘fuck this’ and replied to him with a smile:  
“Yeah, that would be good!” 

And the rest as they say is history!

And by history I mean they fell in love of course, after like a couple of months dating, and they had their many fights obviously, as she had trouble sharing and had walls around her heart, and all he wanted was to make her feel comfortable but sometimes pushed her too hard and things like that. Fortunately they always came back to each other, they realised that they didn’t need each other to live their lives but they wanted each other in their lives.   
Moved in together, probably into his place, Ruby was ecstatic for Emma and even more because Emma would be her neighbour now. She proposed to him because she wanted to take that leap with him, got married, had kids, adopted kids, had grandkids and lived happily ever after until one of them died of old age (probably Killian first) and the other lived a couple more years until they were reunited in the afterlife, wherever that may be!


End file.
